We are not friendsor are we?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: MAJORAS MASK - Tatl has always thought that she and Link wouldn't be friends, that he would hate her as much as she had done it the first they had met...but on this day, the little failry realizes that she has been wrong about this all the time...


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA - MAJORAS MASK!  
ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**_

It has been a long, long time since I have written and posted anything Zelda related.  
This is my very first Majoras Mask story I have ever written (so far I have only written Ocarina of Time stories)  
and all of this is still new to me, since you guys have other names in the english version than we have in the german one.  
Wasn't easy for me to write this when I only know the german names and I really, really hope that this story is okay  
(and that the names are right) ^^.

I just wanted to write a little story about Link and Tatl (we call her Taya in the german version) and this is what came out.

I hope you will like it :).

And I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes, since english isn't my first language!

 **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you!**

* * *

 **We are not friends...or are we?**

It had been a long journey for both of them.

They had seen many terrible things on their way, had met with people that got hit by a terrible fate, like Link himself and they had fought against bloodthirsty monsters, but not a single time Link had said anything against this journey, had never thought to surrender, no matter how hard the tasks had been.

He would always stand up, would always grab his sword and shield and keep fighting to give this land its peace back.

And he would do anything to stop the Skull Kid and his evil plans!

And yes, even the little fairy Tatl was on his side by now.

She had been against him for a long time, didn't like him at all when the Skull Kid had left her alone with Link the first time she had met him and it had taken her a lot of time to get used to Link.

Link on the other hand had never said anything bad to her, not even after all the bad things, she, her brother and the Skull Kid had done to him.

Not even after Link got transformed into a Deku Kid…

All this has been happening a long time ago already and it seemed that this long journey finally took its toll on Link.

The boy was weak, injured, tiered and he needed a place to sleep and to recover from his many wounds now.

They had just freed the Great Bay Temple from its curse and this had taken everything from Link.

Especially the monster he had fought when they had reached the end of the Temple had given him a hard time and had almost killed him…

They were on the way to Clock Town now and Tatl couldn't help but feeling bad when she looked at Link and how he clung to his horse' mane with the last bit of his strength. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding from several wounds on his back and his sides, but still he didn't complain or said anything at all.

He was silence and this made it all so much worse for the small fairy that followed him…

When they had reached Clock Town they went immediately to the Stock Pot Inn.

Link still had a key and so they could immediately go pass Anju, who gave them both a worried look and up to the small room they shared together.

When the door has closed, Link threw his shield and his sword carelessly into a corner of the room and kicked his boots off of his feet before he let himself fall into the bed that stood next to the door of the room.

And finally a few sounds left the young hero's lips, because now he seemed to feel the pain that rushed through his whole body.

And Tatl felt a sting inside her heart when she heard these noises, coming from the young Hylians mouth.

She had to do something to help him!

She couldn't just hover above his head and look how he squirmed around in pain!

"Link? Should I get Anju?"

The young hero shook his head and at the same time he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth and that was enough for Tatl.

"Don't be so stubborn kid! You need help! And I will get you some help, if you want it or not! End of story!"

And with these words the little fairy disappeared out of the room, leaving a more than confused Link back.

Since when did Tatl worry about his well-being so much?

He had thought she would hate him, but apparently he was wrong and this thought alone brought a little smile to the hero's lips and he closed his eyes again and waited for Tatl to come back to him…

And he didn't need to wait long, because it only took the small fairy a few minutes until she came back to the room, with Anju following her.

The young innkeeper was shocked when she saw Link, lying there on the bed, squirming around and moaning in pain.

"What happened to him?" she wanted to know as she saw the torn clothes of the young boy and the blood that covered the bed sheets.

"This is a long story and I am sure that Link will tell you about this later, but he needs help now. Please Anju…help him…"

Despite this strong pain that rushed through his body, Link could understand every word that was spoken and there was suddenly a warmth inside his body, which he hadn't felt since he had left Hyrule, because it seemed that Tatl indeed cared for him…

His muscles tensed, when he could hear steps, approaching his bed and he thought that more pain would be inflicted on him, but it was only Anju that sat down next to him. A warm hand stroked gently through his golden hair, after she had taken off his green cap.

"Shhh Link, everything will be fine."

Her voice was only a whisper, but it sounded so calm and friendly that Link relaxed almost immediately and he allowed her to open the belt around his waist and to push his shirt up and to expose his wounds.

He had many wounds, mainly on his back and Anju wasted no time to take care of them.

She left the room for a few minutes, only to come back with a bowl of warm water, a rag and a few towels. She started to clean his wounds as gentle as she could and Link relaxed more and more, because the warm water felt good on his sore skin and soon his painful sounding moans stopped completely as he became quieter and quieter.

Tatl was also quite as she hovered over Anju and Link and watched the scene in silence.

But inwardly she felt how her heart softened when she looked at Link.

This boy had done so much for this land (and he would still do much for it in the future, because they would be heading to the Stone Tower Temple that lay in the Ikana Canyon soon) and he didn't want anything back from anyone that lived here and for this he deserved the greatest respect.

When the journal had begun, Tatl had hated him badly, because he had made sure that she got separated from her brother and the Horror Kid, which she had called her "friend" for a long time, but now she knew that this wasn't true, that the Horror Kid was no longer her friend as long as it would wear this horrible mask that corrupted his soul more and more.

Link was someone she could call a true friend, because he had always been there for her, had never said a bad word to her, no matter how many bad words against him had left her own lips.

When all these thoughts rushed through her little head, she knew one thing for sure:

When Link would wake up the next morning they would talk, because there were a lot of things Tatl wanted to tell him.

And to apologize to him for everything she had said to him stood at the top of her list.

The next morning would be a new beginning for them both.

The beginning of a new, sincere friendship…

 **The end**


End file.
